


Cabin Pressure: Falling In Love With Martin Crieff

by IBegToDreamAndDiffer



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IBegToDreamAndDiffer/pseuds/IBegToDreamAndDiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin and Douglas are together and Douglas is beginning to realise that he might just be in love with the other pilot. Five times they’re caught having sex and one time they’re not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin Pressure: Falling In Love With Martin Crieff

**Author's Note:**

> Ownership: Cabin Pressure and it’s characters were created and are owned by John Finnemore and the BBC. I just get to play.
> 
> This story is dedicated to two very important people over on FF.Net  
> First: Chasingriver, for showing me the show in the first place and turning me into a Cabin Pressure lover.  
> Second: KathAdrian, for showing me this lovely pairing and also inspiring me to write this story. If you get a chance, go read her Cabin Pressure fic.

**-5**

 

‘Hang on a minute,’ Martin said and Douglas stopped immediately. He had his arms wrapped around Martin’s lower back, the captain’s legs around his waist. The younger man was pushed up against the wall, naked skin wonderful pink in the soft lighting.

‘What?’ Douglas asked as Martin squirmed, stimulating Douglas’ cock and making him bite his lip.

‘Just... hang... oh,’ the last was a breathy moan, Martin rearranging himself against the wall. ‘Sorry, the wall was pinching my back.’

Douglas frowned. ‘And why wouldn’t Sir tell me he was uncomfortable?’ Martin blushed and Douglas couldn’t help but smile. He’d only learnt six months ago that Martin fancied him like mad. Took him five months to realise the feelings were mutual, another four weeks before he managed to ask the younger man out, and another month again before they started sleeping together.

Martin had been a virgin in the sense that he’d never slept with another bloke. Though he was gay, he’d been closeted for most of his life (his family weren’t exactly accepting of homosexuality) and had never felt comfortable enough to have sex with another man.

Douglas, of course, had wowed both genders from London to Sydney and was in the perfect place to talk Martin through it. At first the captain had been reluctant, had thought Douglas only wanted to bed him because he was the captain or because he could. It was only recently that the idiot had finally begun to think that Douglas really did care about him.

‘Sorry,’ Martin finally mumbled, bowing his head to nuzzle into Douglas’ shoulder. The sight was endearing, even with Martin completely naked and with Douglas’ cock in his arse. The man was gorgeous and anyone who told Martin otherwise would get a swift smack in the face from First Officer Richardson.

‘Now that we’re through our pre-flight checks I do believe it’s time to take this into the air,’ Douglas said and pulled Martin up.

The man was very light and skinny and as such it was no trouble for Douglas to lift the man off his cock. Martin gasped as he was dropped, Douglas’ cock sliding into his tight hole and making the captain whimper.

‘Please watch out for possible turbulence,’ Douglas grunted and slammed in again.

He set up a steady rhythm, Martin moaning as he was pushed heavily into the wall. Douglas groaned before him, head tilted as he sucked back on Martin’s pale skin. The man was glorious beneath his uniform; all pale and muscled from his Man With A Van job. He was far too skinny but Douglas was changing that; he made most of Martin’s lunches these days and was always talking him into breakfast and dinner. If only he could convince Martin to move in with him...

Martin gave an exceptionally loud groan, pulling Douglas from his thoughts and making him thrust in harder. The portacabin was filled with their low growls, the steady thump of Martin hitting the wall, and the jangle of Douglas’ open belt slapping against his thigh.

He pushed in swiftly and strongly, Martin clenching around him so tightly and warm, like he was made just for Douglas’ cock. Douglas leaned forward to capture Martin’s red and swollen lips, licking his way in as his captain moaned obscenities under his breath. Douglas found that Martin swearing was very cute... and strangely erotic.

‘God, m-more,’ Martin begged, sucking back on Douglas tongue and making the older man shiver with pleasure. ‘D-Douglas, fuck, harder!’

‘Is that... an... order?’ Douglas asked, grunting between words as he continued to fuck his boyfriend.

‘Y-y-yes!’ Martin shouted, suddenly not caring who heard them. He needed to come, to feel Douglas push into him as hard and rough as he could. He needed it so bad he raised a hand to his leaking cock, thumbing the head and spreading pre-come.

As usual when Douglas found Martin naked, he did as he was told. Nothing gave him greater pleasure then to give Martin... well, pleasure. Whether it was Douglas fucking the younger man or Martin making him bend over the bed, Douglas would do whatever it took to make Martin come.

He upped his movements, slamming into Martin with abandon and making them both shout. He managed to push Martin further against the wall and held him up with one arm, his other hand coming up to wrap around Martin’s cock and stroke in time with his thrusts.

Martin’s legs tightened around his waist and he arched into Douglas, impaling himself more forcefully onto his first officer’s cock. Douglas wasn’t going to last long, not with Martin purposely clenching around him, and he jerked Martin off quicker and with broader strokes, moving faster and faster until–

‘FUCK!’ Martin came with a long drawn out cuss, leaking across both their fists and his stomach. He immediately tightened and pulled an orgasm from Douglas roughly, the other pilot groaning and leaning forward to sink his teeth into Martin’s neck.

They panted against each other, Martin’s legs shaking as Douglas looked up at him.

‘Alright, dear?’ Douglas asked, pressing soft kisses to Martin’s flushed skin.

The captain nodded, swallowing thickly before he could get out a sentence. ‘Y-yeah, just f-fine.’

Douglas chuckled. ‘As I’ve said before, I’m a sex god.’

‘I thought you were a sky god,’ Martin said.

‘Same difference,’ Douglas murmured before capturing Martin’s lips with his own.

It was that moment that the portacabin door swung open and Carolyn strolled in. Her first response was to stare, Douglas and Martin both turning slowly. Her second response was to narrow her eyes as Martin blushed darkly, hands tightening on Douglas’ shoulders. Her third response was to shout, ‘What the _hell_ are you two doing?’ as Douglas grinned.

‘Having sex, Carolyn, is that not obvious?’ Douglas asked, aware that Martin was shaking even more now.

‘What... why?’

‘When two men care about each other they engage in sexual intercourse,’ Douglas answered, smirking when Carolyn’s eyes narrowed even more. ‘Surely you knew that Captain Crieff was gay.’

‘I... well, no, actually,’ Carolyn said before looking at Martin.

‘Um... um... I... um...’

‘As well spoken as ever, Sir,’ Douglas said and kissed Martin’s jaw.

‘Clothes, on, _now_!’ Carolyn ordered before storming out of the portacabin.

‘Oh God, oh God,’ Martin gasped as he pushed Douglas back. Douglas slipped out and let Martin stand. He had to grab the other man’s shoulder to stop him tipping over, Martin now hyperventilating.

‘Martin, relax.’

‘R-relax? _Relax_? She... Carolyn... you... no!’

Douglas smiled and pulled out a wad of napkins he’d stashed in his pocket for this express purpose. He cleaned himself up as the captain continued to tremble, eyes wide as he breathed heavily.

‘Martin, calm down, fainting won’t help anything.’

‘She... she... she...’

‘Yes, Carolyn _is_ a she, well done.’ Martin glared at him. ‘Martin, calm down, she’s not going to fire us for having sex in the office.’

‘How do you know?’ Martin demanded.

‘Well, she’s not going to pay for a proper captain when she has you.’

Martin’s face darkened just as Douglas realised what he’d said.

‘I didn’t mean you’re not a proper pilot, Martin.’

‘Yes you did; that’s what you said,’ Martin said as he bent to scramble into his clothes, come leaking down his thighs.

‘Martin, stop, let me explain.’

‘No.’

‘At least let me clean you up.’

Martin glared and snatched the offered napkins, wiping up the come on his hands and stomach before zipping himself up.

‘Martin, I didn’t mean to say you’re not a proper captain, you are.’

‘No I’m not,’ Martin said, shouldering into his shirt roughly and practically attacking the buttons. ‘I’m just a child, right? Just an idiot; someone she doesn’t have to pay to fly her pretty plane around.’

‘Gertie isn’t pretty,’ Douglas said, trying at humour to get Martin back. But the younger man just scowled.

‘I know you don’t respect me.’

‘What?’ Douglas blinked. ‘Of course I do, I l–’ he cut himself off, eyes going wide as he realised he was about to say those three words to Martin Crieff.

Martin snorted. ‘Whatever, I’m just... just someone to sleep with, that’s all I’ll ever be to you.’

‘No, Martin–’

But Martin was gone, ripping open the portacabin door and disappearing. Douglas sighed and fell to sit, usual post-coital bliss smashed by Carolyn’s interruption and Martin’s hasty exit.

He groaned. Of course Martin thought all those things. Hadn’t Douglas spent the first few years of their acquaintance teasing and prodding Martin about his life? Hadn’t he quite effectively made out that he only cared about himself and held himself in the highest regard?

But he also held Martin in high regard. He thought the world of the other pilot. Martin was beautiful; smart, intelligent, a captain for Christ’s sake. What was Douglas? Middle-aged, grey, not in the best shape he’d ever been and an ex-alcoholic with three failed marriages. Why the hell was Martin even with him?

Douglas was with Martin because the other man made him happy. Because Martin could make him smile and laugh and feel so good. When Martin smiled or blushed or did anything really, Douglas felt a pull at his heart, like the organ beat just for Captain Crieff. The only other time he’d felt that was when his daughter was born.

Which told Douglas Richardson just how hard he’d fallen for his captain.

 

 

**-4**

 

Martin didn’t talk to Douglas for three days. Well, he _had_ to talk about the plane, about fuel and the passengers and the general things they had to discuss to make sure Gertie wasn’t about to drop out of the sky.

But other than the must said things, Martin was absolutely stony-faced. He’d been staying in his little attic room back at the shared house and had been eating plain cheese sandwiches for lunch. He’d ignored Douglas’ offered meals, had ignored his calls and texts too.

Douglas was nearly beside himself. How could he make Martin believe that this wasn’t just some fling? How could he convince Martin that he really thought the younger man was a damn fine pilot and a good man?

Douglas chewed his bottom lip as Martin leaned back in his seat, his profile outlined by the rising sun, hair like a flame atop his head. They were waiting for Arthur and Carolyn, both still holed up in the portacabin doing... whatever it was Carolyn did of a morning. They were scheduled to fly out in an hour and Martin and Douglas were trapped on Gertie together, one not wanting to talk and the other desperately trying to set things right.

As Douglas thought about Martin’s problems, his mind drifted to his own. There was Martin not talking to him, Carolyn shouting for a good ten minutes after catching him and Martin having sex, his ex-wife (the first one) calling for more money and his daughter fighting with him about a boy she was seeing.

Suddenly realising how he could get Martin to talk, Douglas said, ‘Kat called.’

The younger man turned instantly, eyes filled with concern. ‘Is she okay?’

Douglas nearly smiled. Though Martin was angry at him, the captain still cared about his first officer and the older man’s daughter. He knew Douglas had a rocky relationship with his kid at the best of times and was always willing to lend a sympathetic ear.

‘She’s still dating that boy.’

‘Peter?’ Martin said and Douglas nodded. ‘The one who smokes?’

‘Yes, that’s the one,’ Douglas said. ‘I tried to tell her that he’s bad news but... well, she’s not about to take dating advice from _me_.’ He gave Martin a small smile. ‘I mean, first of all I’m her dad, she hardly wants me interfering with her love life. Second, I have three failed marriages so I’m not the poster boy for relationship advice. Third...’ he trailed off and looked down, not wanting Martin to see how upset he really was. ‘Third... I’ve upset you and you won’t talk to me.’

He said it softly, carefully, like the words physically hurt. And they did, just a little bit. Douglas missed going home with Martin; he missed cooking the younger man dinner or eating out. He missed snuggling up on the couch to watch some stupid show while Martin read. He missed cuddling with him in bed and the sex... but what he missed most of all was Martin; his smile, his voice, everything really. He wanted it back.

Martin sighed softly. ‘Douglas–’

‘I am sorry, Martin, you must believe me,’ Douglas said and looked up. Martin was watching him carefully. ‘When I said that I was just being snarky, I didn’t mean that you’re not a good pilot.’ Martin continued to stare at him. ‘You are.’

Martin licked his lips slowly and Douglas nearly groaned. Three days. It had been three whole days since he’d last kissed those lips.

‘If you weren’t a good pilot, or a good captain, I wouldn’t put my life in your hands every time we fly,’ Douglas continued. ‘And you know how much I love myself.’

Martin’s lips pulled into a small smile and Douglas grinned.

‘Am I... forgiven?’

‘Well...’ Martin began and Douglas waited for it; waited for Martin to say, ‘Thanks, not interested, I’m gonna go find someone younger and better like I deserve’. He held his breath as Martin said, ‘Alright, but only if you buy me dinner.’ He paused. ‘And share your lunch... and kiss me right now.’

Douglas grinned and leapt from his seat, closing the gap and grabbing Martin by the tie. He hauled the young captain up and planted a hot, wet kiss against his lips, both men groaning loudly.

‘You have no idea how much I missed kissing you,’ Douglas breathed, voice and general closeness making Martin groan as the older man pressed kisses to his lips. ‘How much I missed the little noises you make and just... _you_. I’ve never missed anyone as much as I missed you.’

‘It’s only been three days,’ Martin murmured.

‘Three days too long,’ Douglas replied.

Before Martin knew what was happening, Douglas had a hand down his pants, belt coming apart in his left fingers and zip being pulled open. ‘D-Douglas, what are you doing?’

‘Giving Sir a hand job,’ Douglas said, smiling at the blush working its way across Martin’s pale skin. He slipped Martin’s half-hard cock from his underwear, palming the hot flesh and stroking.

‘N-no, I said n-not in G-Gertie,’ Martin moaned while at the same time thrusting up into Douglas’ touch.

‘Sir’s mind and body want different things,’ Douglas smiled and leaned forward. ‘How about we shut your mind up?’ He kissed Martin hard, the younger man grunting into his mouth and raising his arms. He wrapped them around Douglas’ neck, keeping the first officer in place as Douglas stroked and twisted his cock.

‘Oh God, oh God,’ Martin moaned, back arching as he tried to fuck Douglas’ hand.

‘More?’ Douglas asked.

‘God, y-yes,’ Martin moaned.

Douglas smirked. ‘I’m perfectly happy to follow _that_ order, Captain.’

Martin just grunted, eyes squeezed shut as Douglas kissed and stroked him. Douglas put one hand on the back of Martin’s seat to hold himself up, the other jerking Martin off as they exchanged sloppy kisses, tongues wrapping around each other wetly as the cockpit was filled with moans and pants.

And then, right when Martin was about to come, the cabin door opened.

Martin gasped and pushed Douglas clear, quickly fumbling with his zip as Douglas stood tall.

‘Hello, chaps,’ Arthur grinned, missing their flushed faces and heavy breathing. ‘Mum said she’ll just be a tick... are you alright, Skip?’

Martin was sitting on the side of his seat, hurriedly doing up his belt. Douglas just grinned and put a reassuring hand on Martin’s shoulder.

‘I’m f-fine, just fine, absolutely fine... f-fine.’

Arthur’s usual bright smile slipped a little. ‘Wait, this has happened before, you saying fine lots and lots and Douglas making fun of you... when did that happen?’

‘I’m fine, really, absolutely,’ Martin rambled, brushing a hand through his messy auburn hair.

Arthur looked between them carefully, no doubt trying to pinpoint what was making Martin so uncomfortable. Slowly, very, very slowly, he noticed their flushed faces and ragged breathing, the bulges in their trousers and the way Douglas was squeezing Martin’s shoulder. It seemed that course in Ipswich _had_ paid off because suddenly the steward’s eyes went wide.

‘Oh... _oh_ ,’ Arthur said as he finally put the pieces together and realised what was happening. ‘That... that’s _brilliant_!’

Yes, because only Arthur would think that catching a man giving another man oral sex was _brilliant_.

He was grinning now, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

‘I didn’t know you were... well, congratulations, should I make a cake?’ Arthur asked. ‘Wait, cakes are for birthdays and things... what do you get two men who are doing stuff together?’

‘A cake in the shape of a penis?’ Douglas suggested.

‘Douglas!’ Martin gasped and rubbed at his face. ‘A-Arthur, could you–’

‘Does Mum know? Mum would be happy,’ Arthur cut him off. ‘I’ll just tell her–’

‘Not a wise choice, Arthur,’ Douglas butted in. ‘Perhaps let’s leave this between us three, hmm?’

‘Don’t you want Mum knowing?’ Arthur asked.

Douglas smiled at the younger man. ‘She already knows but... let’s not tell her about Martin and I doing certain things in Gertie.’

‘Oh... _oh_...’ Arthur said, nodding. ‘Mum wouldn’t like that, would she? She got angry when I kissed one of the passengers once.’

‘Who were you kissing?’ Martin asked, curiosity pushing his embarrassment aside.

‘Oh, this woman, she was brilliant,’ Arthur grinned. ‘She took me to her house and we did stuff...’ he trailed off and tilted his head, no doubt thinking about just how brilliant it was.

‘Yes, well, why don’t you go think about that while you get some coffee?’ Douglas suggested.

‘Right, okay, fantastic,’ Arthur beamed and bounced off, shutting the door quickly.

‘Oh God,’ Martin groaned, rubbing his eyes. ‘Why do I let you talk me into these things?’

‘Because I’m fabulous,’ Douglas said. He waited until Martin had looked up to smile softly. He hoped Arthur barging in hadn’t made Martin re-evaluate their relationship... again.

He was rewarded with a small smile and chuckled as he bent to kiss Martin quickly.

‘Now, would Sir like to finish what we started or shall we wait?’

‘Douglas!’

‘I’m only thinking of you, dear,’ Douglas said. ‘Flying a plane in a state of arousal might not be the best course of action...’ he trailed off as he unzipped Martin again, hand finding his still hard cock. ‘It wouldn’t do for you to be uncomfortable, _Sir_ ,’ he said, last word like a purr.

‘Um... um...’ Martin tried, only to tip his head back and moan when Douglas pulled on his cock.

Douglas smiled.

 

**-3**

 

The hotel was a dump... well, nothing new there. The four of them stood in the lobby as the man behind the counter grabbed their keys, Arthur bouncing, Martin yawning, Carolyn snapping and Douglas staring at his captain. They’d finished off what they’d started in the plane but Douglas was still raring to go. Nothing pleased him more then to have sex with Martin Crieff in a dingy hotel while his boss and colleague slept in the room next door.

‘Here you are, madam,’ the man said, handing across three keys.

‘Actually, I wanted to cancel one of the rooms,’ Carolyn said, the man raising an eyebrow. ‘Just two, please.’

‘Very well,’ the man said, tapping at his computer before handing across two keys.

‘Why only two rooms, Mum?’ Arthur asked as they grabbed their bags and headed upstairs. ‘Are we having a sleepover?’

‘You and I are, yes, in a room far, far away from those two,’ she said and pointed at Martin and Douglas.

Martin blushed and Douglas grinned.

‘Why?’ Arthur asked.

Carolyn stopped and Arthur bumped into her, Martin into him, and Douglas into Martin.

‘Well, wasn’t that fun, like dominoes,’ Douglas said irritably as he pulled back.

‘Arthur, I am _not_ paying for two rooms when they’ll only be using one.’

Arthur blinked a few times before saying, ‘Oh.... _oh_...’ It was like the cockpit all over again, Arthur finally putting the pieces together and, of course, grinning like a lunatic. ‘ _Brilliant_ , can I sleep in their room?’

‘No!’ Carolyn and Douglas shouted at the same time.

Martin burned red as Arthur said, ‘Why not? Like a slumber party!’

‘Sir and I will be having a grown up sleeping party, Arthur,’ Douglas smiled and reached out to snake his arm around his partner’s shoulders.

‘I’m an adult,’ Arthur pouted.

‘Yes, but I don’t want to see _you_ naked.’

‘Douglas!’ Martin gasped and pushed his arm free.

‘What?’ Douglas smiled.

Martin stuttered, trying to get out a sentence and failing miserably. Carolyn groaned and said, ‘I didn’t need to hear that,’ before dragging her son away, Arthur grinning and waving.

‘Why did you say that?’ Martin hissed as he followed Douglas down the hallway, the taller man slotting the key into a door at the end.

‘Say what?’

‘Say that... we... naked... Douglas!’

Douglas just grinned and pushed the door open, once again putting his arm around Martin and steering the younger man inside. ‘Martin, Martin, Martin, _relax_ ,’ he breathed as he shut the door. ‘We’ll have a nice dinner, chat, and retire to our... well, not _lovely_ hotel room, but it _does_ have a double bed.’

Martin blushed again... really, he was always blushing so Douglas pressed a soft kiss to his neck.

‘Change, dear, and I’ll take you out for a fabulous meal.’

He was keen to make it up to Martin for his words three days previously and thankfully Martin seemed willing to let him. The captain smiled and gave Douglas a quick kiss before opening his overnight bag.

 

{oOo}

 

Martin was giggling from two glasses of wine and the first decent meal he’d had in days. He kissed Douglas sloppily as they walked down the hallway, the taller man groaning at the taste of wine and Martin.

He forced Martin against the wall, the captain yelping as his face and neck were assaulted. ‘D-D-Douglas...’ he groaned but not in a way that would make his first officer stop.

Douglas nipped and sucked at the pale neck he loved so much, raising the skin and turning it a lovely shade of pink.

‘God, m-more,’ Martin groaned.

Douglas forced a knee between Martin’s legs, rubbing against his denim-covered crotch and feeling a nice bump that made him smile.

Suddenly Douglas was being pushed across the hallway, his own back slamming into the wall with a loud _thud_ as Martin sucked back on his lips. He groaned loudly, hands coming up to fist in Martin’s jacket. When Martin took control... he _really_ took control.

He was hard and hot, pressing his slim body against Douglas’ bulkier one and grinding against him, making Douglas gasp even louder. God, what Martin could do to him...

Martin’s fingers curled through Douglas’ grey hair, twisting painfully and bending his head back. Martin sucked back on Douglas’ neck, tongue licking trails and teeth nipping the soft skin. Martin might not have had a proper boyfriend before Douglas but he was diligent and believed in practicing... which was just fine by Douglas.

Like with everything he did, Martin threw himself into ravishing Douglas with his entire mind, body and soul. He licked and sucked, rutted and pulled and twisted until Douglas was moaning and reaching into his pocket for the key.

But apparently Martin didn’t want to wait. He got Douglas’ jacket off and pulled at his shirt, getting the buttons open so he could bend to suck back on one erect nipple.

‘Shit, Martin,’ Douglas groaned, head thumping to hit the wall. He felt Martin smile around him, full lips press to his skin as his tongue flicked across the nipple before swirling, spreading warm saliva and hot feelings through Douglas’ body.

Martin hummed against him, moving across Douglas’ chest to suck back on his other nipple.

‘God, I love–’ Douglas bit his lip before the words could fully escape but Martin heard them. He stood tall, lips wet and swollen, eyes wide with lust and confusion. ‘... what you do to me,’ Douglas finished lamely.

Martin continued to stare, eyes searching Douglas’ face for... Douglas didn’t know. He licked his lips slowly and Martin’s eyes were drawn to them.

And then they were kissing again, words forgotten in a blaze of lust and heat, the two men sucking on each other’s tongues as Martin groped at Douglas’ belt.

A door to their right opened and they broke apart, panting heavily as Carolyn stuck her head out the door.

‘Oh, for the love of... can’t you two act like grownups?’

‘Well, we _are_ doing very adult things, Carolyn,’ Douglas said, bending to pick up his jacket.

‘Mum?’ Arthur asked, coming to the door and looking out. ‘Hey Skip, Douglas.’

‘Evening, Arthur,’ Douglas answered as Martin turned beet-red.

‘Are you playing strip poker?’ Arthur asked.

‘No, just strip... stripping,’ Douglas said with a grin. Martin groaned and Douglas finally managed to get their hotel key out. ‘Not that this isn’t lovely but I was rather hoping to be tossed into bed by our dear Sir, so if you’ll excuse us.’

He tugged Martin down the hallway, sticking the key in the handle before pushing the door open. Carolyn was back in her room, Arthur still grinning at the door. Douglas smiled at him before slamming the door shut and locking it.

Martin’s embarrassment was short lived; he went back to meticulously undressing his first officer, kissing and licking into his mouth at the same time. He didn’t stop until Douglas was completely naked, shivering in the cold room.

Martin stepped back to admire him, smiling at what he saw. Yes, Douglas could have stood to lose a few pounds but really he was quite fit for his age. He had dark chest hair despite the top of his head being sleet grey. He _had_ shed a few kilos since dating Martin, what with helping the younger man with his job and generally working off the calories by rolling across the bed... or floor.

His cock was already hard, oozing pre-come and doing its best to twitch and be noticed. Douglas gulped as Martin approached him, moving gracefully, eyes narrowed. When Martin was like this, on the prowl, he was a completely different person. He knew what he wanted and didn’t stumble over his words. Ever muscle and limb obeyed his every command and moved gracefully, body perfectly poised to do what it wanted with Douglas Richardson.

And Douglas loved it; loved when Martin took control and made him submit to the captain’s every whim. It was gloriously erotic and made his skin tingle, his cock ache, and his mind generally stop working all together.

Martin was behind Douglas now, breathing against his shoulders and making the other pilot shiver.

‘On the bed, hands and knees,’ Martin ordered.

Douglas was quick to obey, climbing onto the bed and kneeling on the edge, arse facing Martin, fingers splayed against the rough sheets.

Martin was moving behind him and Douglas tried to turn. Suddenly a cold finger was being pressed into him and he groaned, eyes squeezing shut and head dropping as Martin prepared him.

The younger man was methodical, sliding in and out slowly, circling his finger to stretch his partner. He waited a good minute before inserting another finger, making sure there was no pain as he moved. Sometimes Martin liked hearing Douglas gasp; he liked making pain stab through his body to remind Douglas just who he belonged to. It seemed tonight wasn’t one of those times, though, as a third finger entered Douglas slowly.

‘M-Martin,’ Douglas groaned, a far cry from his usual oily smooth tone. No, now he was begging, voice cracked and laced with lust as Martin fucked him with his fingers. Only Martin could do this to him; only Martin Crieff could make the great Douglas Richardson crack.

‘I haven’t forgotten what you did,’ Martin said as he jammed his fingers back into Douglas’ stretched hole. ‘What you said to me.’

‘I said sor– Jesus!’ His sentence cut off with a shout, Martin having twisting his fingers to find his prostate. He pressed against it torturously, Douglas groaning and thrusting back for more; more Martin and more fingers and fuck, he just needed more.

‘You should always be nice to your captain, First Officer Richardson,’ Martin said coolly, eyes roaming up and down Douglas’ shaking body. ‘You never know when your life will be in their hands... or your _pleasure_.’ He twisted his fingers again, slamming them into Douglas’ prostate and making the older man jump and swear loudly. ‘I need to hear you apologise again,’ Martin said.

‘I’m s-sorry,’ Douglas groaned, Martin’s fingers now a slow push inside him. ‘P-please.’

‘Oh, is the great sky god _begging_ me?’ Martin asked, smirking as Douglas moaned again. ‘Is First Officer Richardson begging _me_ , Martin Crieff?’

‘God you can be a prat,’ Douglas said and Martin chuckled. ‘Do you want me to say it?’

‘I _need_ you to say it,’ Martin said.

Douglas took a deep breath and, pushing aside his pride, told the truth. ‘I care about you, Martin, for all your abilities and faults. This isn’t some part-time shag for me, I really do care about you. Please, _please_ , for the love of _fucking_ God, fuck me!’

Martin was silent and Douglas wondered if he’d said the wrong thing. The fingers were gone and his hole ached, his cock strained for friction. Douglas was about to turn around when something hot and heavy pushed into him.

‘God,’ Douglas groaned as he was quickly impaled on Martin’s rather long and thick cock.

‘Well I _am_ rather good, aren’t I?’ Martin said and sank all the way in. He let out a small breath, eyes closed and fingers tightening on Douglas’ hips.

‘M-Martin...’ Douglas begged.

Martin slid out before pushing back in, being swallowed over and over again by Douglas’ heat and tightness. He groaned loudly as Douglas dropped to rest his head on his forearms, rutting back in an attempt to get more of Martin’s cock into him.

Martin angled himself to fuck Douglas deeper, never tiring of the sweet heat, the slickness, the little (and sometimes _very_ loud) noises Douglas made just because of him, because of _him_ , _Martin_.

He grinned and ran his hands over Douglas’ back before coming back to his arse, splitting the older man’s cheeks to watch his cock disappear into Douglas’ body.

‘God, how beautiful you are,’ Martin murmured before leaning forward to press soft kisses to Douglas’ back.

Douglas just grunted, teeth biting into his bottom lip as Martin rocked in and out of him. The pleasure cascading through his body was wonderfully hot and lit every nerve on fire. Sex with his wives had never been this spectacular. Douglas wasn’t sure if it was because of Martin, or just because they were both men and could fuck each other. Whatever it was, Douglas would never be able to have sex with anyone else; Martin had thoroughly ruined him.

The simple fact was that Douglas didn’t _want_ to have sex with anyone else. He no longer looked at stewards and stewardesses, no longer perved on people and wondered how they were in bed. No, now all those thoughts and feelings and looks were reserved for Martin alone, the man currently slamming into him and grunting.

Martin was hitting his prostate with every thrust and Douglas was now shouting. Someone was slamming a hand on the wall from the room beside theirs but Douglas didn’t care as one of Martin’s large, pale hands wrapped around his cock to pump in time with his thrusts.

‘Fuck, Martin!’ Douglas groaned.

‘Douglas,’ Martin replied, head bent as he fucked his boyfriend. ‘Douglas, Douglas, _Douglas!_ ’

He came while screaming Douglas’ name and that alone had Douglas toppling over the edge, coming with a moan and leaking all over Martin’s hand. The younger man shivered and draped himself over Douglas back, feeling hot and heavy.

Douglas managed to roll Martin clear and went to the bathroom for a towel, his own legs feeling decidedly weak, body thrumming in post-coital bliss. He cleaned Martin and himself up before pulling the covers over them both.

Martin yawned and snuggled into Douglas’ shoulder, back to being the adorable man Douglas loved.

Loved... yes, he did. Staring down at Martin, the younger man already asleep, Douglas realised there was no point in denying it.

He was very much in love with Martin Crieff.

 

 

**-2**

 

Martin groaned as he pushed the last table into the back of his van. Douglas was leaning against the side watching. He’d offered to help and had sneakily packed a few of the larger things while Martin was busy, but the man refused too much help. His damn pride was an annoyance sometimes.

Douglas was glad, though, that Martin let him come along on the occasional job. He hated Martin getting home (not that they lived together... yet) exhausted and tired, miserable because of the rain or the van or the clients. He hated full stop when Martin was upset.

By coming along Douglas could at least try and make the job entertaining by playing games and telling jokes. He could give Martin quick kisses along the way and watch the younger man blush. He could make the job a bit more fun, a bit easier to handle.

‘That’s the last of it,’ Martin panted, wiping sweat from his eyes.

There were only two things Douglas liked about Martin’s Man With A Van job; he looked very, very good in a tight-fitting shirt that stuck to him because it was covered in sweat _and_ it meant he had toned muscles. His chest, arms, legs, entire body really was well-muscled. The man was magnificently fit and Douglas drooled over him most nights.

‘Is Sir ready to go?’

Martin scowled but there was no real anger there, just amusement and exhaustion. ‘Douglas, don’t call me Sir.’

‘Now where have I heard _that_ before?’ Douglas smiled.

Martin rolled his eyes and shut the back doors, Douglas hopping into the driver’s seat.

‘Douglas, no.’

‘Yes, Martin?’

‘No, I said no.’

‘No?’

‘No.’

‘Why no?’

Martin blinked before shaking his head. ‘Stop saying no!’

‘It is Sir saying _no_.’

Martin groaned. ‘Douglas, I’m driving.’

‘No, I believe you’re standing.’

‘What did I just say?’

‘‘Douglas, I’m driving’,’ Douglas said. ‘After which _I_ said–’

‘Yes, alright,’ Martin cut him off. ‘That’s not what I meant... Douglas, I’m driving, it’s my van, I’m the delivery man, so get out.’

‘No.’

‘Douglas!’

‘Martin, you’re tired,’ Douglas said in his no-nonsense voice. ‘When we get there you’ll have to take all that stuff out and put it into another ridiculously big house. You’ve done that four times today already. So please, dear, let me drive.’

Martin stared at him for a few seconds before grumbling and walking around the van. Douglas grinned and watched his boyfriend climb into the van, slamming the door shut and pulling on his seatbelt.

‘Passengers will note that the seatbelt sign has been turned on...’ Douglas said as he started the van.

Martin tried to scowl but was giggling by the time they pulled into traffic.

 

{oOo}

 

Douglas could usually keep his arousal in check when watching Martin drag furniture around. Most of the time Martin did everything himself, only accepting help when he was truly exhausted. Today, though, Martin was looking particularly sexy as he hauled boxes and chairs from his van. He actually let Douglas help, mostly with the smaller stuff, and smiled at his boyfriend every time they passed each other.

When they brushed against each other in the van, both reaching for the final table, Douglas could no longer contain himself. Martin smelled like man and sex and pure arousal... or maybe Douglas just thought he did. His cheeks were red, lips parted as he took deep breaths, and his shirt was sticking to him, showing off his toned chest and flat stomach.

Really, Douglas should have received a medal for waiting so long before jumping him.

And jump he did.

He slammed Martin against the inner wall of the van and kissed him hotly. Martin groaned into his mouth, too tired to fight back and more than a bit turned on himself. He didn’t stop Douglas, not even when the older man shut the back doors and hauled Martin closer.

‘Douglas,’ Martin groaned, fisting his hands in Douglas’ hair and pulling him close. Their lips were hot and wet, bodies warm and sweaty against each other. Douglas could feel every contour of Martin’s fabulous body. He could feel Martin’s breath on his face, against his lips, the man arching into him when Douglas rubbed a hand against the bulge in his jeans. God did Martin look good in jeans.

‘Need you... now...’ Douglas growled.

Martin didn’t stop him and let himself be pushed forward over the table. It was hard but not impossible and Douglas managed to get Martin’s jeans down to his thighs. Martin groaned as Douglas pressed kisses to his sweaty back, pushing his shirt up to lick the soft skin.

Douglas pushed two fingers into Martin’s mouth and the captain sucked on them greedily, coating his skin in saliva and making Douglas groan. He slipped them out when they were wet enough and parted Martin’s cheeks with one hand. His puckered entrance came into view and Douglas licked his lips as Martin shifted on the table, wiggling his hips in an attempt to get Douglas to start.

Douglas couldn’t wait and pushed one finger in slowly, Martin’s muscles clenching around him so tightly it forced Douglas to growl. Martin squirmed even more now, pushing back to get more of Douglas’ finger into him. The first officer smiled and slid out before adding another finger, Martin groaning and biting his lips, forehead thumping onto the table.

‘God, Douglas...’

‘Yes, dear?’

‘M-more.’

‘More...?’

‘Fuck me, now, _please_ ,’ Martin begged, already fucking himself on Douglas’ fingers.

Douglas smiled and pulled his fingers out before making Martin stand. The captain wasted no time in dropping to his knees, pulling at Douglas’ jeans and getting them open.

He licked his lips before sucking back on Douglas’ erection, the older man groaning and thrusting forward. Martin just swallowed, stimulating the head of his cock and lapping at the underside.

‘God, Martin,’ Douglas gasped, letting out breathy little moans as Martin continued to suck him. Douglas started thrusting softly, burying himself down Martin’s throat, the younger man’s nose pressing into his pubic hair. ‘Martin, what you do to me...’ Douglas mumbled, cupping Martin’s cheek in one hand, the other fisting in his hair.

‘Mm...’ Martin groaned around him.

‘Up, dear,’ Douglas said and dragged him to his feet. They kissed sloppily, Douglas tasting himself on Martin’s pink lips. ‘Now turn around like a good boy.’

Martin chuckled but did as asked, once more wiggling his arse.

‘You’re a little tease, you know that?’

‘How am I teasing you?’ Martin asked. ‘I’ve kissed you and sucked your cock and– _fucking hell_!’ he groaned loudly, swearing and muttering under his breath as Douglas sank into him, soon buried balls deep in his lover. ‘God, Douglas, move, please.’

‘Sir would like me to move?’ Douglas asked, pulling out torturingly slowly, Martin whining before him.

‘D-Doug-las... p- _please_.’

‘If that’s what Sir wants,’ Douglas growled before thrusting all the way back in. Martin cried out in pain, whimpering soon turning into low growls of approval, hips jerking in an attempt to drag Douglas deeper in.

Douglas just groaned and held on tightly, Martin squeezing around him nicely, hotly, spreading warmth and so much pleasure through Douglas’ body. God, why had he ever had sex with anyone else? Martin was... Douglas really didn’t know how he’d got this lucky.

He pushed Martin’s shirt further up to rake his nails down the pale man’s back, Martin groaning and arching under the contact. Soon his back was covered in red stripes, his entire body shaking with the pleasure flooding his body. His legs were weak and it was only the table that was keeping him.

‘Fuck, Douglas,’ Martin said, practically purring now. Douglas just grunted and thrust harder, orgasm coiling in his gut and threatening to break free.

The van doors opened and both men’s heads snapped up at the sudden light and the man standing there.

Martin looked like a rabbit caught in the headlights, eyes wide, mouth gaping open. Douglas felt angery at himself for doing this, for putting Martin in a position where his professionalism would be questioned. Martin was all about professionalism and getting fucked over a table you were supposed to be delivering was pretty unprofessional. Damn Douglas and his never ending sex drive.

‘Um... this, we were just...’ Douglas tried but for once in his life he was tongue-tied, unable to apologise and explain what he and Martin were doing. Well, it was pretty obvious what they were doing...

‘We...we... um... we...’ Martin tried but just like Douglas he was lost for words.

The man stared at them a few seconds longer before grinning. ‘I knew it! You guys just won me twenty quid.’

Douglas blinked. ‘I’m sorry?’

‘I told my roommate you two were shagging but he didn’t believe me; said that ginger was too good looking for you,’ the guy explained. Douglas grinned, Martin blushed. ‘Excellent, just wait like there, let me get him. Daryl!’ he shouted as he ran off.

‘Fuck,’ Martin groaned so Douglas thrust into him. ‘Douglas, no!’

‘What? They want us to stay like this.’

‘No, no, absolutely not,’ Martin said and tried to stand. Douglas put a firm hand to his back, pushing him back down onto the table. ‘Douglas!’ he squealed.

The man was back with his mate, Daryl, who swore and grabbed his wallet. ‘Goddamn it.’

Douglas grinned at them. ‘Would Sirs mind closing the door? I promise we’ll be done in five minutes.’

The two men chuckled and did as asked, chatting as they walked away. Douglas thrust back in even as Martin tried to get up, but soon the pleasure was too much and the captain fell to lie against the wood once more, fisting his cock and groaning.

He came a few seconds later, swearing and biting his lips, forehead pressed to the table.

Douglas came none-too-quietly, grunting Martin’s name loudly as he emptied himself into the shorter man. When he’d stopped shaking he pulled out, grabbing some tissues to clean them both up. Martin was little more than a lump, still draped over the table and panting.

‘Martin?’

‘Mm,’ martin moaned softly, eyes closed and a grin on his face.

‘What?’ Douglas asked.

‘They said I was good looking.’

Douglas chuckled and drew Martin up for a kiss. ‘I keep telling you over and over again but you never listen.’

‘Well... maybe I thought it was just a way for you to get into my pants.’

Douglas noted the use of the word _thought_... as in _past tense._ ‘And... now?’ he asked softly, feeling nervous.

He didn’t have to worry. Martin grinned and threw his arms around Douglas’ neck, hauling him in for a soft kiss.

‘Now I know you think I’m beautiful.’

Douglas smiled. ‘I do.’

‘Good... maybe next time I’ll fuck you in the van.’

Douglas groaned and shivered. Martin chuckled and kissed him again.

 

 

**-1**

 

Martin slammed Douglas into the wall, shutting the cubicle door quickly.

‘God, Mart–’ Martin’s wet lips pressed roughly against Douglas’ own, cutting off his words.

They’d had a rocky landing, Douglas managing to get the plane on the ground with only a few swears and some minor damage to the tyres. Martin had been shaken, they all had really (except Arthur, who was currently bouncing up and down on the tarmac asking if they could do it again). They’d left Carolyn looking slightly green with the ground crew. Martin had dragged Douglas right into the airport, past anyone who tried to stop them, and into the toilets.

And now there they were, making out, tongues dancing and lips sucking as Martin made Douglas turn.

‘Pants down, now,’ he asked.

It sounded like an order but wasn’t one; Douglas could hear the tremor in Martin’s voice. The captain had been shaken by the flight and for once Douglas didn’t tease. He himself had had to pry his hands off the controls when Gertie had been safely on the ground.

He pulled at his belt and fly, letting his trousers drop as Martin spread his legs. A wet cock was pushed into his arse, Douglas gasping through the pain and squeezing his eyes shut.

Martin started slamming into him immediately, groaning under his breath and pressing his face between Douglas’ shoulder blades. Douglas whimpered until the pain turned to pleasure, washing away the tension and fear he’d felt only an hour earlier. Now there was just him and Martin, just love and lust and the ability to be with each other.

Douglas pushed back, fucking himself on Martin’s cock when Martin went still. The captain’s hands rested on his shoulders before squeezing tightly. Douglas continued to move, groaning and murmuring Martin’s name under his breath.

When Martin grabbed his cock it was all over, Douglas coming with a shout all over the tiled wall. Martin followed him seconds later, burying himself deeply into Douglas and groaning.

Martin was pressed right up against him, arms wrapped tightly around Douglas. Douglas tried to turn but froze when he felt Martin shake.

‘Martin?’

The younger man gave him a whimper.

‘Martin, are you–’

‘Please, Douglas,’ Martin sobbed quietly. ‘Just shut up and let me hold you.’

Douglas did as asked but reached back to thread his fingers through Martin’s hair soothingly. The younger man sighed and buried his face in Douglas’ neck.

The door to their right opened and Arthur blinked at them. Because of course it was Arthur; they couldn’t be caught by a stranger.

Instead of grinning and saying it was brilliant, Arthur said, ‘Mum told me to say that you did a fantastic job and you can go home if you want.’ He smiled at them both warmly before finishing with, ‘Good job, Douglas, Skip.’ And then he turned and walked away.

Douglas and Martin stared, amazed that Arthur had sounded so... _normal_.

Martin broke first, giggling through his tears and slipping out. He grabbed toilet paper and cleaned them both up before making Douglas turn.

‘I’m sorry,’ Martin whispered, kissing Douglas softly.

‘No need to apologise, Martin,’ Douglas replied calmly, cupping his boyfriend’s face. He rubbed the tears away and looked right into Martin’s eyes. ‘I’ll always be here for you.’

Martin smiled and sniffed before bending to do up his trousers.

‘Can I expect toilet sex in our future, dear?’ Douglas asked with a grin.

‘Shut up,’ Martin giggled.

 

 

**0**

 

‘Not that that wasn’t fun but _please_ try to refrain from shredding my tyres in the future, Douglas,’ Carolyn said.

It was a week later and Carolyn had finally got enough money to fix Gertie. Douglas just grinned at her. He was sitting at his desk, legs up and blowing bubbles with his gum. Carolyn scowled, hands on hips.

‘Do you find it funny?’

Douglas remembered the fear he’d felt when Gertie finally slammed into the ground, Martin shouting beside him and looking like a man about to fall apart. And then the sex, the tears, the shaking... no, Douglas didn’t find any of it funny.

It must have shown on his face because Carolyn didn’t wait for an answer.

‘Yes, yes, alright. Well how about today you _try_ , and I put a lot of emphases on _try_ because you two are hopeless with listening to rules–’

‘What did I do?’ Martin squawked in indignation but Carolyn continued over him.

‘– and land my plane smoothly and safely and not take the life of my idiot son?’

‘Ah, thanks, Mum,’ Arthur beamed, no doubt finding a compliment in there.

‘We will, Carolyn,’ Martin insisted.

‘And no sex in the flight deck,’ Carolyn warned them, pointing a finger at Douglas.

It was Douglas’ turn to be outraged. ‘What did I do?’

‘You preformed certain actions on your captain before a flight!’ Carolyn snapped.

‘ _Before_ a flight, Carolyn, which is hardly dangerous–’

‘I don’t want to hear it!’ Carolyn shouted. ‘I’ll be in my office, don’t annoy me until we actually have to leave.’

She stalked away, leaving Douglas and Martin at their desks, Arthur humming on the sofa and playing with a red rubber ball. Douglas watched them both for a few minutes before standing and following Carolyn to her office. Martin watched him but didn’t say anything.

‘What did I say no more than four minutes ago?’ Carolyn demanded.

Douglas ignored her tone and shut the door softly. ‘I wanted to talk to you.’

Carolyn’s eyes narrowed. ‘If you’re here to tell me you’re done with Martin, I really don’t want to hear it, Douglas.’

Douglas stared at her. ‘What? Why would you think that?’

‘I know you, Douglas Richardson,’ Carolyn said. ‘You’ve broken many hearts over the years, a lot of them having worked with you. Let me just tell you now; if you break Martin’s heart, I’ll break you.’

Douglas blinked, staring at her. He knew that on some level Carolyn cared about them all but... really, she was giving him _the speech_?

‘Martin is a good captain, Douglas, and a cheap one. But more importantly he’s a good man and nice to work with,’ Carolyn said. ‘I think of him like a son, you like an annoying half-cousin.’ She paused to look at him. ‘I’m warning you, Douglas, don’t break that poor boy’s heart.’

‘I... I’d never do that,’ Douglas said, having finally found his voice. ‘Carolyn, I love him.’

She jumped in her seat, eyes going wide and anger slipping away. ‘You do?’

‘Of course I do,’ Douglas said. ‘I’ve loved Martin for months, possibly longer.’

It was the most honest thing he’d ever said and Carolyn could tell. She looked him over carefully before nodding. ‘Good. So don’t hurt him, don’t do anything disgusting on my plane, and tell him.’

Douglas coughed. ‘T-tell him?’

‘He thinks he’s not good enough for you,’ Carolyn said. ‘He’s a handsome man, Douglas, and sooner or later someone else will see that and you’ll lose him. If he doesn’t think you care...’ she trailed off and sighed. ‘Make sure you tell him, Douglas.’

Douglas just stared at her before managing a small nod and leaving, shutting the office door softly. Martin looked up at him, concern evident in his light blue eyes.

‘Alright?’ he asked.

Douglas grinned and bent down to kiss Martin softly, Arthur, ‘Awing,’ from the sofa.

‘Would Sir join me for dinner tonight?’

Martin blushed but nodded, smiling as Douglas kissed him again and went back to sit. He spent the next few hours just staring at Martin; watching him bend over his logbook and paper work, watching him sip his coffee and nibble on a muffin. He took note of the slim, pale neck, the firey auburn hair and the light blue eyes. He looked at Martin’s body and uniform and everything...

And then Martin caught him looking and smiled shyly before looking back down. Douglas felt his stomach flip and his heart swell.

Carolyn was right. He had to tell Martin how he felt.

 

 

**+1**

 

After their flight Douglas dropped Martin at home to get changed. He waited in the car, tapping the steering wheel and feeling nervous. Of course this looked like an ordinary dinner and in some ways it was. They’d go to a nice restaurant, eat and chat and laugh, and Douglas would take Martin back to his for some very nice sex followed by cuddling.

But tonight _would_ be different. After the sex Douglas would tell Martin he loved him and ask the younger man to move in with him. Douglas didn’t want Martin staying in his tiny attic any longer. He couldn’t, no, _wouldn’t_ stand for it.

Martin opened the passenger side door and Douglas jumped, thoughts scrambling as Martin slipped in. ‘Are you alright?’ Martin asked, looking at him in concern.

Douglas allowed himself a few seconds to admire Martin in pressed trousers and a plain white button-up shirt. He leaned forward and kissed his partner softly. ‘Yes, dear, I’m just fine.’

Martin smiled and pulled on his seatbelt as Douglas started the car.

 

{oOo}

 

After a fantastic meal, Douglas locked his front door and pulled Martin in. Martin groaned against him, lips soft and gentle as they pushed back against Douglas’ own. Douglas was going to do this right; the sex was going to be slow and loving. He was going to convey how he felt with his body before confirming it with his words.

He made Martin step back towards the bedroom, hands tight on Martin’s waist as they continued to kiss. Once there they both kicked off their shoes, Douglas pushing Martin to sit before removing both their socks.

Martin looked absolutely gorgeous, breathing slightly laboured as he scooted back to let Douglas climb atop him.

Martin fell to lie on the bed, head hitting the pillows but coming back up to kiss Douglas again. Everything was gentle; their lips, their breath, the way Douglas’ hands trailed down Martin’s sides, the way Martin’s owned reached up to grip his neck and twirl through his hair.

Slowly Douglas began unbuttoning Martin’s shirt, making sure to slide his fingers against the skin that was slowly revealed. Martin gasped into his mouth every time, lips stalling and tongue going still as Douglas rubbed at him.

Martin sat up and his shirt fell to the bed, finally exposing his torso. Douglas leaned back to drink him in while Martin ran a hand up and down his face, his neck, just smiling as Douglas stared.

He was perfect, absolutely perfect; slim and muscular, with pale skin and light ginger chest hair. His pecs were magnificent, his stomach toned and flat. His arms were muscled too, biceps strong and perfect as Douglas reached out to run a finger along one. Martin shivered but remained silent, letting Douglas continue to stare. He counted all the freckles on Martin’s pale skin, the one on his chest, another on his arm.

Douglas smiled and leaned forward to capture Martin’s lips again, kissing him softly before forcing him to lie down again. He started on Martin’s pants, hands steady and sure as his fingers got it open. When his zip was down, Martin raised his hips and let Douglas pull his trousers clear.

Wonderful, pale legs, hair ginger and soft beneath Douglas’ fingers. Thighs muscled, calves thin, feet big (well the old saying definitely applied to Martin there) and toes skinny. Douglas smiled again and pressed soft kisses to Martin’s chest, his nipples, before moving down with his tongue, licking a trail all the way to his bellybutton.

Martin was breathing heavily, eyes half-closed as he watched Douglas work. The first officer reached his partner’s underwear and pressed a kiss to the blue cotton, Martin inhaling sharply as Douglas hooked his fingers under the hem and pulled.

Finally Martin was completely naked and, once again, Douglas sat back to drink him in. Dark ginger pubic hair surrounded a long and thick cock, erect and oozing pre-come just for Douglas. That Douglas could make another man, _this_ man, hard and horny... it was astounding, truly amazing. Breathtaking Martin, _gorgeous_ Martin Crieff; hard and heavy just for him.

Douglas shouldered out of his own shirt and Martin helped with his pants and underwear, both being kicked free as Douglas finally pressed himself against Martin completely.

Martin kissed him softly, gently, tongue licking slow strokes along Douglas’ lips. Douglas opened up and let Martin explore him, that talented tongue flicking into his mouth and searching everywhere at once.

He was glorious, so tasty, the best thing Douglas had ever sampled. He bit Martin’s bottom lip, the captain gasping as Douglas tongue started its own assault. The room was filled with soft sucking noises, lips wet and starting to get demanding. Martin had both hands around Douglas’ neck, holding him in place as they assaulted each other.

‘Douglas,’ Martin whispered.

Douglas pushed him back, Martin spreading himself so beautifully over the dark bedspread, eyes bright with lust, hair so lovely and red, body thin and pale and just... God, how had Douglas got this lucky?

Pressing kisses down Martin’s body, he heard the younger man gasp as he licked a trail down Martin’s cock. ‘D-Douglas,’ Martin stuttered, hips lifting off the bed slightly.

Douglas pushed him down and wrapped his lips around the head of Martin’s cock, sucking softly and licking away pre-come. Martin groaned and pushed but Douglas held him down firmly. Martin had no choice but to sit there and take the teasing, Douglas doing his best to make Martin crazy with lust.

After another few minutes Martin began trembling, making little mewling noises in the back of his throat and looking so thoroughly desperate. Douglas took pity and sank further down, Martin’s cock sliding hot and heavy along his tongue and down the back of his throat.

He hollowed his cheeks and sucked back, tongue swirling around the underside of Martin’s cock and making him shudder. Martin was properly swearing now, usually polite mouth spewing out dirty words and begging Douglas for more.

Douglas was perfectly happy where he was; nails digging into Martin’s hips, lips wrapped around his shaft, tongue lapping and teeth scraping. He was more than happy to sit there all bloody night and pleasure Martin into oblivion.

But Martin wanted more, he always wanted more. He pulled Douglas up and crushed their lips together, legs pressing tight either side of Douglas’ own.

‘Please, fuck me, now, I need you,’ Martin said, taking a deep breath at the end before kissing Douglas again, lips hard and demanding.

‘Is that what you want?’ Douglas asked, own voice cracking from arousal and the love he felt for this skinny man. ‘I’m happy to suck your cock all night.’

Martin closed his eyes and swallowed. When he opened them Douglas could barely see the light blue of his irises; his pupils were dilated with lust. ‘Please, Douglas,’ he said again. ‘I want to feel all of you.’ He reached down and grabbed Douglas’ own cock, the older man groaning and thrusting into the touch. ‘Please,’ Martin whispered.

Douglas nodded and kissed him again before reaching for the lube in his top drawer. He slicked his fingers up and made Martin part his legs, the younger man biting his lip as Douglas circled his entrance.

He pushed in slowly, Martin tipping his head back and giving Douglas more time to admire his gorgeous body. He continued to prepare Martin slowly; this evening was about love, not fucking Martin into the mattress. He _would_ take his time.

When he was open enough, Douglas twisted his fingers to press them against his prostate. Martin gasped loudly and pushed himself down while at the same time arching his back, body twisting violently as Douglas continued to thrust into him softly, hitting his prostate each time.

‘Douglas, fuck!’ Martin shouted, palming his own cock and pulling.

‘No,’ Douglas said and pulled his fingers out, circling them around Martin’s hands and pulling them up. He pressed soft kisses to each of Martin’s knuckles before turning them over to kiss his palms. ‘Slowly, Martin.’

‘Stop teasing me then,’ Martin groaned.

‘You love it when I tease you,’ Douglas said, grinning when a smile threatened to pull at Martin’s lips. Martin swallowed and looked away.

‘Do not.’

‘Yes you do, I always tease you, and you love it.’

‘Don’t,’ Martin still tried to deny.

Douglas chuckled and leaned over him, capturing Martin’s lips for another soft kiss.

‘Now, please?’ Martin asked.

Douglas smiled. ‘If that’s what you want.’

‘Of course it’s what I bloody want!’ Martin fumed, Douglas just laughing. He pulled Martin’s legs apart before grabbing the lube and slicking his cock. ‘God,’ Martin groaned in anticipation, Douglas shuffling forward to rest against his entrance. ‘Douglas–’ he began to ask, only to be cut off when Douglas pushed in.

Both men groaned as Douglas slowly but surely pushed all the way in, swallowed by Martin’s heat and tightness. Though it was familiar, each time they had sex was like a first. Douglas’ skin still tingled at the contact, his heart still hammered at the knowledge that he was fucking Martin Crieff.

Douglas didn’t think the feeling would ever go away. With all his marriages, and previous relationships, sex had got old very quickly. Usually Douglas was bored after the first round. But this, with Martin, this was real sex; it was lovely and hot and passionate and... Douglas would never, ever tire of it. He knew that with all his heart.

‘Douglas?’ Martin questioned, looking up at him.

Douglas realised he hadn’t moved in a good minute and set about changing that. He slid out slowly, Martin shivering beneath him, before pushing back in with an equally soft movement.

It was slow and steady, gentle and loving, but still spectacular. The noises Martin made; the gasps and groans and mutterings were music to Douglas’ ears. Especially when he moaned Douglas’ name. That was the absolute best thing Douglas had ever heard.

He leaned further over Martin, the shorter man wrapping his legs around Douglas’ waist, heels digging into his arse. He proceeded to pull Douglas in, making his thrusts slightly faster and harder.

Douglas wrapped one arm around Martin and hauled him up, pressing their heated chests together to plant soft kisses to Martin’s neck. Martin gulped, eyes closed as Douglas fucked him slowly, lips gently brushing against his skin and making him shiver.

‘God, Douglas, you... you...’ Martin trailed off, unsure how to put Douglas’ sheer brilliance into actual words. To Martin, no word in the English language could properly define Douglas Richardson and just what the man made him feel. It was like Douglas had been specifically made to pleasure Martin and make him happy. Everything had been dark before Douglas. The older man was like a beam of light, a candle burning strongly in the darkness that was Martin’s life.

And now, because of him, everything else was softly being lit. It was like Douglas had stormed through, all bright and shiny and ablaze with sheer _brilliance_ , and he’d made everything else glow.

Martin felt tears well behind his eyes and didn’t stop them. When Douglas pulled back and saw them, Martin whispered, ‘No, I’m fine, I’m just... so goddamn happy, Douglas.’

‘Are you sure?’ Douglas asked.

‘Yes,’ Martin said and kissed him softly. ‘I’ve never been so sure of something in my life. I’m absolutely, one hundred perfect fucking fine.’

Douglas chuckled and continued to slide in, hitting Martin’s prostate now with sharp stabs that had Martin groaning. Douglas pressed himself over Martin, pushing him into the mattress with his body. Martin wrapped both arms around Douglas, nails digging into his back as they exchanged heated kisses.

‘Douglas, God, fuck,’ Martin moaned against him.

Douglas upped his pace now, Martin’s tightness and words and general body pulling an orgasm closer and closer. He snapped his hips, breathing deepening as he tried to keep up his pace.

Each thrust was hitting Martin’s prostate, each push making unbelievable amounts of pleasure roll across his body. His hair stuck to his forehead, sweat dripping down his face as he pushed up into Douglas’ body, arms shaking as they tried to drag Douglas impossibly closer.

‘Please, faster,’ Martin begged.

Douglas had to pull back to do that, hands on either side of Martin, arms taking his weight as he fucked Martin hard. Martin groaned and twisted beneath him, teeth biting into his full bottom lip, threatening to draw blood. Suddenly one of Martin’s hands came up to fist his own cock and Douglas knew he was close.

He hit Martin’s prostate each time and let his own ecstasy crash over him. He held on, though; he wanted to see Martin come. He wanted to hear him and watch him.

He did just that; Martin twisting once more and thrusting up before coming, hand flashing as he fucked his own fist, come leaking down his pale skin and hitting his stomach. His muscles clamped down immediately and pulled Douglas’ own orgasm from him, the older man shuddering and cursing as he emptied himself into his partner.

The orgasm was... words failed Douglas in that moment. All there was was heat, heat and joy, both crashing over him and making him groan. He couldn’t see anything... no, wait, yes he could; he could see Martin, just Martin, lying on the bed beneath him and blinking through his own orgasmic haze. He was delicious, beautiful, the very best thing besides his daughter to happen to Douglas Richardson.

Once he could actually move, Douglas pulled out and rolled onto his back, drawing Martin close. He knew he should get up, clean them both up before their come dried and became disgusting, but Douglas really couldn’t be fucked moving. He just wanted to lay there forever with Martin curled up beside him, both fucking each other each and every day and cuddling afterwards.

God, why had Douglas ever tried to deny it? Of _course_ he was in love with Martin. Even before he’d known how Martin felt he’d wanted the man around all the time; he’d wanted to work with Martin all the time and play stupid word games. He’d wanted to hear about Martin’s private life and Man With A Van job. He’d wanted to just talk and laugh with the other pilot, to have fun and generally enjoy life.

Douglas loved Martin with all his heart.

Twenty minutes later, after their bodies had stopped burning and sleep had started to descend, Douglas finally worked up the courage to say what he knew without a doubt.

‘Martin?’

‘Mm?’

‘I love you.’

Martin shifted, sleep suddenly disappearing as he looked at Douglas with wide eyes. ‘W-what?’

‘I love you,’ Douglas repeated. ‘I know you think this relationship is just... I don’t know, a mid-life crises for me or something, but it’s not.’ Martin stared at him, stared at the look of complete honesty on Douglas’ face and the sincere way he spoke his words. ‘I really do love you.’

‘W-why?’ Martin stuttered.

Douglas rolled his eyes. ‘Don’t be stupid, Martin,’ he said and leaned forward to kiss the younger man. ‘You’re amazing but for some reason you think you’re worthless. You work exceptionally hard and never stop fighting, no matter how bad things get. You put up with Arthur and Carolyn and me, even though we can all be ridiculously annoying.’

Martin gave him a small, tentative smile.

‘I want you to move in with me,’ Douglas continued. ‘Forget your little attic and your crappy food; come here and live with me. I’ll fuck you every night if you say yes... or you can fuck me, either way works fine.’

Martin stared for a few minutes, silence descending on the room. Douglas waited patiently for Martin’s reply, trying to ignore his hammering heart. He wanted Martin to believe him, to know that Douglas really meant what he said. He did love the man and he wanted him to move in. He wanted to be able to provide and take care of Martin, to marry him eventually and make him the first Mr Richardson.

He just wanted Martin, all day every day; at work, at home, in bed... always.

‘Really?’ Martin asked, voice soft.

‘Yes.’

‘You... love me?’

‘Yes.’

‘I... well, I-I erm... that is, I l-love... um...’

He was flushing now, embarrassed, once more tripping over his tongue and looking down. Douglas chuckled and lifted Martin’s head, thumb stroking his chin. ‘Is that Sir’s way of saying he loves me too?’

‘Ye-ye-maybe...’ Martin said before taking a deep breath. ‘Yes. I... love... you...’

Douglas grinned and leaned forward to kiss Martin softly. ‘Good.’

‘Is it?’

‘Mm,’ Douglas said and suddenly Martin pulled away, staring at the door. ‘What?’ Douglas asked.

‘Oh, I just expected Carolyn or Arthur to come barging in.’

Douglas chuckled. ‘Yes, they do keep interrupting us, don’t they?’

‘In their defence we keep having sex in public places.’

Douglas smiled and got comfortable, pulling Martin close and stroking his hair. Martin sighed in content, face pressed against Douglas’ shoulder.

‘Martin?’ Douglas said.

‘Going to propose now, are you?’ Martin teased.

Deciding not to voice his thoughts on that matter (no need to have Martin stuttering all night in embarrassment), Douglas said, ‘No, but there is one thing you have to agree to before you move in.’

Martin sat up immediately and looked down at the older man. ‘Oh God, what? Are you going to ask that I give up my van? Or stop being captain? Or-or... what?’

Douglas grinned and said, ‘No, nothing like that.’

Martin frowned. ‘Oh... well, what?’

‘You have to agree that public sex will be part of our future together.’

The captain’s mouth dropped open and Douglas couldn’t resist sitting up to steal a kiss. ‘Well?’ he asked when Martin failed to say anything.

‘Erm... y-yeah,’ Martin said and gulped. ‘B-but only when I say so...’

Douglas nearly burst out laughing, thinking about the five times they’d been caught... Martin had said no most of those times before quickly giving in.

‘Of course, Sir,’ he breathed and kissed Martin again. ‘After all, you _are_ the captain.’ _And the captain always controls the takeoff_ , Douglas thought as he dragged Martin closer. _But not the landing._


End file.
